Winx Club 20
by Alexa Molina
Summary: A story I was inspired to write based on Winx Club with Original Characters as they go through their lives on the realm on Magix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Winx Club just the OC's that I made for this story but besides that Winx Club does not belong to me

This story takes place after the old Winx Club have already graduated and moved on with their lives, this is the story about a whole new group of girls that face their own problems while attending Alfea and with a little romance included too, so I hope you enjoy the story of Winx Club 2.0 =) (A/N This story will be written Script Style and actions will always be on parenthesis)

(It does an over view of Alfea and then it zooms in to a girl wearing a blue tank top, skinny jeans, light blue converse up to the ankle, and her hair is straight black with blue highlights and she's wearing a black beanie and in her face you see her side bangs covering her right eye and she has light blue eyes)

Alexa-My god, they never mentioned that this school was going to be so big, I just hope I can find my friends (A/N-Yes the girls already know each other)

(She starts walking backwards when she accidentally bumps into some senior fairies)

Alexa-Oh no, I' so sor-

Senior Fairy 1-Augh! Watch where you're going, man I hate freshman

Senior Fairy 2- I know right?

Senior Fairy 1-I don't think she'll even make it to her sophomore year

(The senior fairies laugh and walk away)

Alexa-Looks like it's time for a little visit from the revenge master hehe (Starts following them)

(Cuts off and shows another girl running through the outside of the school between all the students, she has light brown hair down to her shoulders she's wearing a red t-shirt and dark baggy jeans and black converse) (A/N Her name is Lia)

Lia- Oh man, where are they? We're going to be late, and it's barely the first day (She keeps running until she accidentally trips and her sketch book flies out of her hands and smacks a boy in the head)

Mystery Boy-Ow! What was that? (picks up sketch book) Hmm? Lia?

Lia- Oh no (Runs to the boy and grabs the sketch book) I'm so sorry about that! I was just looking for my friends and then I tripped

Mysterious Boy- Hey, don't worry about it, it was an accident right?

Lia-Yeah

Robin-Well I'm Robin, nice to meet you…Lia? Was it?

Lia-Yeah, nice to meet you too…now if you'll excuse me, I…got to go, see you later?

Robin-Hopefully…

Lia-Hehe (Walks away)

(She goes inside the dorms of the school and sees Alexa peeking through one of the windows)

Lia-What is she up too?

Alexa-I'll show them to make fun of me (points finger to the window) Floor freezus! (The floor of the same senior witches from before freezes completely)  
Senior Fairy 1-(Starts slipping around on the ice) AH! What'ss going on? AH! (Slips and falls)

Senior Fairy 2-Ahhhhh!

Alexa-Ahahahahahaha

Lia-Oh no (Walks up behind Alexa) Alexa!

Alexa-Hahahah-ohh no

Lia-Seriously! Pranks? On the first day?

Alexa-Hey they started it!

Lia-I don't care! Now come on we're going to be late!

Alexa-Fine, but where are the others?

Lia-That's what you I'm trying to figure out

Alexa-Let's just keep looking

(It cuts off to another hallway and you see 2 girls, a red head and a blonde girl, the red head has long hair down to her the start of her thighs, she's wearing white capris and white ankle boots, she has a pink shirt that shows her torso (A/N-Think of all the shirt that the Winx girls wore, specifically bloom and flora and green jacket that goes down to half of her torso, and the blonde girl is wearing her hair in a ponytail with side bangs, wearing a purple tube top dress and purple flats) (A/N-The red head is Cassidy and the blonde one is Mandy)

Cassidy-Come on Mandy we have to hurry

Mandy-Augh, I'm tired of walking, can't we just find the girls at lunch time?

Cassidy-Well, even if we don't find them we have to hurry to our first class

Mandy- The shouldn't give classes in the first day of school, they just use this day to let the students walk around the school and get set up in their dorms

Cassidy-Well that's later on today, the classes are so we can meet our teachers

Isabella-Hi guys!

Mandy-Isabella!

(They see a girl running towards them, she has dark brown hair but it's a short hairstyle, the kind where you can't pick up your hair, she's wearing a one shoulder red shirt, jeans and black boots up to her knees and she wears a black fedora with a red stripe around it)

Isabella-I'm so glad I found you, this school is huge

Mandy-I know

Alexa-There you guys are!

Cassidy-Alexa

Lia-Hey wait up

Isabella/Mandy-Lia!

(They all do a group hug)

Lia-Finally we're all together, but wait…where's Delilah?

Delilah-Right here! (A girl wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and black tennis shoes, she has dark skin, and her hair is black and really curly)

Alexa-Ok, we're accounted for

All Together-Woo!

(A bell rings)

Lia-Oh no the late bell!

Alexa-Let's run for it!

(They all start running until they run into Griselda)

The girls-Ahhh!

Griselda-Young ladies, you're late

Mandy-We know

Delilah-We're really sorry

Griselda-Well you can be sorry about it in detention tonight

Alexa-Ah what? That's not fair

Lia-Don't argue

Alexa-Fine, but I'm still mad

Mandy-Tell me about it

(A/N-Sorry if this chapter is too short, I promise the next one will be longer, but for now I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you guys R&R, and let me know who's your favorite character so far)


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, on Winx Club 2.0, our 6 girls got caught by Griselda wondering the halls after the late bell had rung, and she took them straight to detention. Will our heroines survive? Find out now in Winx Club 2.0!

(The scenes starts with an overview shot of the school and then it cuts to the girls sitting in the library quietly and glancing at each other)

Alexa-(Looking at Delilah and then al Lia) We didn't HAVE to find each other

Lia-It was the nice thing to do

Alexa-Well look where being nice has gotten us

Isabella-(Gasp) Do you think they'll call our parents?!

Alexa-Knowing Griselda? Yeah

Delilah-Well we did break a rule

Alexa-Augh, you two are such goody two-shoes

Lia-Maybe you should follow their example

Alexa-No way, as soon as I'm out of here Griselda can expect some hair dye in her shampoo

Mandy-Haha nice one

Alexa-Thanks

Lia-No! No more pranks Alexa

Alexa-Hey, it's what I do, asking me not to pull pranks is like me asking you not to draw

Lia-Yeah but drawing doesn't hurt anyone

Alexa-It does if you draw them getting killed

Cassidy-Can we just stop this silly bickering?

Mandy-This just isn't fair, why do we get in trouble? I'm pretty sure we weren't the only ones that were late

Alexa-I guess Griselda just hates us

Isabella-Man, my parents are going to kill me

Lia-I'm sure they won't call them Is, everything will be ok

Isabella-Are you sure?

Lia-Yeah

Alexa-Yeah, and if she does I'll hide all the furniture in her room

Lia-No!

(The doors to the library open and two blonde girls come in, Girl 1 has on a denim skirt and a pink tank top with straight blonde hair and Girl 2 has her brown hair in pigtails and she's wearing black sweats and a blue tank top, they sit on a table next to the girls)

Girl 1-OMG! Did you watch the news this morning?

Girl 2-Oh totally I can't believe he got out

Alexa-(Whispering to her friends) Got out? Like a criminal?

Lia-(Whispering) I don't know

Mandy-(Whispering) Well let's ask them (Faces the other 2 girls) Excuse me

Girl 2-Yes?

Mandy-We couldn't help but over here your conversation about someone "getting out?" May we ask who that "he" is?

Girl 1-Oh sure, well, sometime ago an evil wizard man named Naraku got caught my and he got out like sometime this past week

Alexa-Ok? And what made him so evil?

Girl 2-Well we don't know exactly we just know he has the ability to shape shift into anything and that's how he managed to stay hidden from the police and that's what helped him escape

Cassidy-Wait a sec? So they know he can shape shift, but they still didn't take any precautions?

Girl 1-Well apparently not

Girl 2-Well, we like have to go now

Girl 1-Oh yeah, let's go check out that new hot teacher

Girl 2-He's dreamy

Girl 1-I know

Both Girls-Bye ladies!

(Both girls leave the library)

Alexa-Hmm, an escaped criminal? Sounds like my sort of challenge

Lia-Uh I don't think we should get involved, he could be dangerous

Mandy-Are you kidding? Since when is shape shifting dangerous?

Lia-They also said he was a wizard, he could use dark magic

Alexa-Come on, maybe we'll get a reward from Feragonda

Delilah-So you'd risk your life?

Cassidy-We are fairies, we do have magic too, but I rather check out that hot teacher

Lia-That sounds safer

Alexa-Oh please, you guys just want to drool over him

Lia-(She starts thinking about Lucas) Not really

Mandy-Well to see that teacher we have to get out of here

(Ms. Feragonda walks in with Griselda)

Lia-(Gasp) Hello there Ms. Feragonda…Madame Griselda

All girls-Hi

Ms. F-Ladies, Griselda tells me you were late for class this morning

Alexa-Yeah, and then she unfairly gave us detention

Lia-Shh

Ms. F-Well it's what she's supposed to do, rule breaking has consequences

Mandy-Well I don't think we were the only six students that were late

Griselda-Actually you were

Isabella-What? You won't call our parents will you?

Ms. F-No we won't

Isabella-Phew

Ms. F-But you will have another punishment

Cassidy-What is it?

Ms. F-As you heard we will have a party tomorrow for the students of Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower to meet and get to know each other

Delilah-Aw, are not going to be allowed to go?

Ms. F-Oh no you will

Lia-Then what's the punishment?

Ms. F-The punishment will be that you ladies will have to clean the main hall after the party is over

Girls-Aw

Alexa-But hey, at least we get to go to the party

Mandy-Yay! I can't wait

Lia-Thanks for going easy on us Ms. Feragonda

Alexa-Yeah thanks Ms. F

Ms. F-You're quite welcome girls, now get to class

Isabella-Yes!

Alexa-See ya later

(All six girls walk out)

Griselda-Ms. Feragonda, I was sure you'd tell them they're not allowed at the party

Ms. F- Normally…but…

Griselda-But what?

Ms. F-Those girls remind me of another group of girls we had here in this school

Griselda-You mean Bloom and her friends?

Ms. F-Yes, I see something special in those girls

(The scene cuts to the girls walking down a hallway)

Alexa-Augh, so what class are we looking for?

Lia-We are looking for Mr. Sazu's class

Mandy-And what does he teach?

Cassidy-In the schedule it says he teaches power control and spells

Alexa-Awesome, we might get to use our powers

Delilah-Don't get too excited, it's the first day of school

Alexa-Are you always such a downer?

Delilah-I'm just being logical

Alexa-Whatever…where is his class anyway?

Lia-Uh…in the gym

Cassidy-Ok? And where is the gym?

Isabella-According to this school map, it should be right around this corner

(The turn said corner and come to a pair of big door with a sign over them that reads GYMNASIUM)

Alexa-Well that's obvious

Lia-Hehe

Isabella-Come on I want to see this teacher

Lia-OK, here goes nothing

(They all walk in to a crowd of girls surrounding the teacher and they notice the two girls they saw at the library)

Alexa-Hey look, it's those chicks that were all crazy about the new teacher

Lia-Could this be him?

Cassidy-Well, judging by the crowd of fan girls, I'm going to guess…yes

?-Girls, girls, please take your seats

Girls in Crowd-Yes Mr. Sazu

(All the girls take a seat, including our 6 heroines, they then see the teacher turn around and see his cute face)

Cassidy-Whoa

Lia-Oh

Delilah-Dang

Alexa-…

Mandy-Oh my

Isabella-…

(All the girls in the gym blush at the hot teacher with black hair spiked up, a nice black suit top and khakis with black loafers)

Mr. Sazu-Ok girls, I want to welcome you to your first day of school here in Alfea, I'd also like to mention that as long as I'm your teacher, I will also be a friend to help you and I'm here to teach you about you powers and how to use them

Lia-(Raises her hand)

Mr. Sazu-Yes?

Lia-Uh, since you're going to teach us about our powers, does that mean that we get to use our powers today?

Mr. Sazu-It sure does, and since you asked the question, how would you like to be the first volunteer?

Lia-Uh…I don't know

Alexa-Come on It'll be fun

Lia-Ok, sure

Mr. Sazu-Ok, come up here and tell me your name and what kind of fairy you are

Lia-Oh ok

(She goes and stands next to the teacher)

Lia-Uh…hi, my name is Lia and I'm a Fire Fairy

Girls in Class-Hi Lia!

Mr. Sazu-Ok Lia, so you're a Fire Fairy, you're kind can not only use fire related spells but the may also use their magic if they focus enough, they can use a spell to send a feeling of warmness and happiness to everyone in this room

Lia-Really?

Mr. Sazu-Of course, would you like to try it?

Lia-Sure

Mr. Sazu-Ok, well first I'm going to need you to transform

Lia-Uh…ok

(She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath)

Lia-Transform

(A red flame comes down to her head and starts wrapping around her forming a fire silhouette of a red shirt showing her midriff, a reddish orange skirt going from her waist to her ankles and her hair stretches down to her lower back and at then it heads to her back where it shapes the outline of her orange butterfly like wings she end then the flame shapes into a birth mark and then has on the left side of her stomach and then the fire turns into a staff and lands perfectly on her hands which are now covered by red fingerless gloves)

Mr. Sazu-All right, nice job Lia

Lia-Thank you

Mr. Sazu-All right, now I want you to extend your hands outward toward the girls seating in the bleachers

Lia-Uh…ok (She extends her hands)

Mr. Sazu-Now…take a deep breath

Lia-(Breathes)

Mr. Sazu-And repeat after me…Serox se feelix

Lia-Serux so Feelix?

(As soon as she said that a huge flame shot out of her hands and headed towards the other girls in the gym)

Girls-AH!

Lia-Oh my god! I'm so sorry!

Mr. Sazu-(Laughs) Lia, don't worry about it, it was your first try, would you like to try again?

Lia-Uh…no thanks, I rather not fry my school mates on the first day

Mr. Sazu-Hehe, fair enough take a seat…

(Lia sits down)

Alexa-Hey, I thought that spell you did was awesome, it'd be really useful for getting revenge

Lia-No way! I am never using that spell again

Mandy-But you're a fire fairy, that's a complete normal spell

Lia-Yeah, but I don't want to hurt anyone, like I almost did right now

Cassidy-Fair enough

Isabella-(Taking notes) Shh!

Alexa-Uh, genius? We're learning about individual fairies, and I know for a fact that you're not a fire fairy

Isabella-Still, I don't want to miss anything

Mr. Sazu-Ok, so who would like to go next

(Immediately all the girls in the gym raised the hands)

Mr. Sazu-Ok, looks like I got my work cut out for me

(It shows a montage of a bunch of girls transforming and casting spells and then it shows Mandy)

Mandy-Hi, I'm Mandy and I'm a thunder fairy

Mr. Sazu-A thunder fairy? That's a rare one

Mandy-Yeah, I heard from my parents

Mr. Sazu-Nice, so can you transform and show us what you got?

Mandy-Sure thing…transform!

(What looks like a tiny lightning bolts gather around making a crackling sound then the shoot out of her to show her surrounded by what looks like and electric current marking a yellow shirt with sleeves down to her elbows and showing her midriff except for a ruffle covering the right side of it, the her body twirls as the electricity appear a yellow skirt and then leggings that bell bottom at he knees and in her feet show up some yellow ankle boots and at the end her wings show up and the look like crescent moons)

Mandy-Ok, my mom taught me this spell

Mr. Sazu-It won't hurt anyone right?

Mandy-No way, it's like a little firework

(Mandy flies and put her hands together and aims upwards)

Mandy-Festive Bolt!

(A glowing yellow orb shoots out of her hands and as it's about to reach the ceiling it explodes to show the outline of a lightning bolt and the sounds of fireworks show up)

Mandy-Ta dah!

(Everyone claps)

Mr. Sazu- Very good Mandy, thank you for showing us that

Mandy-Welcome

Mr. Sazu-Ok, let's keep going

(Another montage of girls is shown and then you see Alexa)

Mr. Sazu-All right, you look like a rebel girl…do you get into a lot of trouble

Alexa-You can say that

Mr. Sazu-Hehe, so come on introduce yourself don't be shy

Alexa-Ok? I'm Alexa and I'm a Water/Ice fairy

Mr. Sazu-(His eyes widen) Water/Ice? As in from the planet of Oceanus?

Alexa-Yeah, how'd you know?

Mr. Sazu-Oh nothing I just know someone from there

Alexa-Oh cool

Mr. Sazu-Yeah, but Alexa before you transform?

Alexa-Yes?

Mr. Sazu-No hats in class (He reaches over for her beanie when Alexa grabs his wrist)

Lia-Uh oh

Mr. Sazu-Ow ow ow!

Alexa-(Let's go) Oh god, sorry Mr. Sazu I'm just don't like people touching me or trying to touch me

Mr. Sazu-No problem…just transform

Alexa-Ok, but again sorry

Mr. Sazu-No harm done

Alexa- Ok…transform!

(A blue light surrounds her and as it disappears it shows her hair down with only one big streak of blue on the right side of her hair, a light blue shirt showing her midriff and shorts of the same shade of blue then in her arms you see a long sleeved blue fingerless glove and in the other you see her previous black fingerless glove and in her legs show up a pair of black combat boots and her wings in the shape of rhombuses)

Mr. Sazu-Nice job, and I'd ask you to show us a spell, but I feel you'd just freeze me to get the class over with

Alexa-What?

Mr. Sazu-Hey it's a joke, but still let's just keep going

Alexa-Whatever

(She sits down)

Lia-You ok?

Alexa-No, where does he go off marking me as a trouble maker?

Cassidy-Well you did get detention this morning

Isabella-(Taking notes) And you almost did break his wrist for your beanie

Alexa-Aside from that! Why didn't he let me show a spell?

Isabella-If you would pay attention, you would've heard him say he just wants to get it over with, try cleaning your ears

Alexa-Fine…Mr. Sazu! Isabella wants to go next!

Isabella-What?!

Mr. Sazu-Isabella? Ok, come on up

Isabella-Oh no I…I

Mr. Sazu-It'll be fine

Isabella-Ok

Mr. Sazu-So who are you?

Isabella-I…i…i…I'm….Is…Is…Isabella

Mr. Sazu-Are you ok? You don't have to worry, no one's going to judge you

Isabella-Right…Well as I said I'm Isabella and I'm a desert fairy

Mr. Sazu-Interesting and by the way I saw you taking notes, I'd say you're very cautious about your grades

Isabella-Uh yeah I do

Mr. Sazu-Ok, no show us you fairy form

Isabella-Oh…uh…all right…transform

(A sand tornado envelopes her and starts twirling her around and as it starts to disperse form the bottom up you see a pair of beige high heel sandals with ribbon like laces that wrap around her ankles and then it heads up her legs where you see a beige skirt with the right side layered and the other side normal then her shirt is a beige strapless with a small ruffle border and her wings resemble those of a dragonfly and a brown head band appears on her short brown hair)

Mr. Sazu-Awesome, great job Isabella, I look forward to having you in this class

Isabella-(Blushes) Thank you Mr. Sazu

Mr. Sazu-No problem, now take a seat with your friends

Isabella-Gladly

Alexa-That's not fair, how come he didn't try to take your hat off?

Isabella-I don't know, maybe he just likes me better

Alexa-Of course he likes you, you're taking notes on other girls transformations, newsflash Is? No one does that

Isabella-…

Lia-Hey, enough you two

Alexa-I still don't like him

Cassidy-But he's so cute

Alexa-Uh..ew, he's old enough to be your dad

Cassidy-I don't care

Lia-Cuckoo

Alexa-Haha, my thoughts exactly

Cassidy-Whatever

Mr. Sazu-Ok, we ladies in the front row

(Cassidy and Delilah flinch)

Cassidy/Delilah-Me?

Mr. Sazu-Yes, you two ladies are the only girls left, so let's start with you redhead

Cassidy-Great…

Mr. Sazu-Oh come on it's not so bad

Cassidy-(Blushes) Hehehe ok…transform!

(What looks like green powder goes up around her legs making green leather high heel boots up to her knees and then it passes her thighs and appears a pair of light green sparkly shorts, then it the powder surrounds her top body and a green tank top showing her midriff follows it and then a pair of wings bat-like wings sprout out of her back)

Mr. Sazu-Ok…judging by your outfit…I'd say you're a nature fairy

Cassidy-Oh, yeah…sorry that detail escaped my mind

Mr. Sazu-No problem, but you are the calmest type of fairies, it's really nice

Cassidy-Oh thank you Mr. Sazu

(Cassidy takes a seat)

Mr. Sazu-All right, and you young lady are last but not least

Delilah-Thank you Mr. Sazu

Mr. Sazu-So, what kind of fairy are you?

Delilah-Uh…I'm a…Wind Fairy

Mr. Sazu-(He gets a wide grin) A wind fairy? How interesting

Delilah-You think so?

Mr. Sazu-Sure

Delilah-Transform!

(A white orb floats down and stops in front of her chest where it releases some strong winds and she starts twirling with them and as she stops you see she is now wearing a white strapless dress, with a pair of white long-sleeved gloves, and in her feet she is wearing white high heel sandals with ribbon like laces wrapped up to her knees and her wings are sideways like ovals)

Mr. Sazu-All right, now we've met all of you, and we learned some spells, and as we go along we will learn more about using your powers for combat

Alexa-Now combat's what I like hear

Lia-Shh!

Mr. Sazu- And reme-

(RING!)

Mr. Sazu-Oh, there's the bell see you girls tomorrow

(All the girls walk out)

(Boop! Interrcom)

Ms. F-Students, this is headmistress Feragonda, due to the party tomorrow, classes will be canceled for the rest of today!

Students-Woo!

Ms. F-So no, please report to the front entrance of the school to find your room assignments, that is all

(Intercom turns off)

Mandy-Cool, room assignments

Alexa-Yeah let's go check them out

Lia-Sounds good

(They all run to the front of the school and see a bunch of girls looking at the list and discussing rooms with friends)

Alexa-All right…(Checks the list) I'm room…281…I hope I got one of my friends as a room mate

Lia-(Pops out of the crowd)Ow…oh hi Alexa, what room did you get?

Alexa-Hehe, I got room 281 you?

Lia-Oh snap, I got that room too!

Alexa-Really? That means we're roommates!

Lia-Awesome!

Cassidy-(Pulling Isabella) Come on Is push!

Isabella-Ow!

Cassidy-1…2…3!

(Cassidy pulls her out with extra force and Isabella pops out)

Alexa-Hey guys, did you guys find out your room numbers?

Cassidy-I did, did you Is?

Isabella-Yeah

Lia-So what room did you guys get?

Cassidy-Uh…oh…281

Isabella-Hey same here

Alexa-Me too!

Lia-Oh cool, we all got the same room

Delilah-Guys!

Lia-Hi Delilah!

Delilah-I got a room in the third floor

Alexa-It's not room 281 is it?

Delilah-Yeah how'd you know?

Cassidy-Cause we all got that room

Delilah-Really? But I thought we only got one roommate

Lia-I thought that too

Alexa-Well I doubt Ms. Feragonda would make that mistake 5 times

Mandy-There you guys are, I got room 281

Isabella-Make that 6 times

Mandy-What's going on?

Cassidy-We all got that room number

Mandy-Well that's weird, I heard we only get on roommate

Alexa-Ok, well that doesn't matter, cause this means we all get to be roommates

Lia-That's true

Mandy-So what are we waiting for? Let's go check out our room

Cassidy-Right

(The camera shows them running upstairs until they reach a pair of big doors with a gold plaque on the right door that reads "The Winx:)

Lia-Hey girls, check out this sign

Mandy-The Winx?

Alexa-What's that?

Isabella-You guys don't know who the Winx are?

Delilah-Not really

Lia-Who are they?

Isabella-They were a group of 6 fairies that met here in this school, but somehow one of them named Bloom always seemed to be targeted by bad guys, so they went on some great adventures, and they reached the highest level of fairy power

Lia-Believix?

Delilah-Harmonix?

Alexa-No, it's Sirenix

Isabella-Correct Alexa

Alexa-Thank you, so what are these girls called anyway?

Isabella-Well Bloom, was the fairy of the Dragon Fire, Stella was the Fairy of the Shining Sun, Musa the Fairy of Music, Aisha the Fairy of Waves, Flora the Fairy of Nature, and my favorite Tecna the Fairy of Technology

Mandy-So in other words, these girls were awesome

Isabella-Of course, they saved the realm of Magix a bunch of times

Alexa-Well they sound awesome, I wish I could meet them

Isabella-You aren't the only one

Cassidy-Yeah, I'd love to learn some tips from Flora

Lia-Yeah, so girls, you ready to check out our room?

Girls-Yeah

(They go in the room where they are greeted with a small hall leading to a living room with a fireplace two couches a flat screen tv with white carpeting)

Alexa-Whoa, this…is the coolest room ever

Mandy-You can say that again

Cassidy-So are supposed to sleep in this living room? Cause if we are I call a couch

Lia-Relax look

(They look where Lia is pointing and they see a semi-circle wall with three separate doors)

Delilah-I'll look

(They follow her to one of the doors and when she opens it they see a medium sized room with two beds, and two desks with a laptop and a chair each)

Isabella-It needs some decorating, but I call dibs on of those laptops

Alexa-I call the other

Mandy-No need to fight, each of these rooms have the exact same thing

Mandy-So I guess all we need to do is pick who we're going to share a room with

Lia-If you guys don't mind, I'll share with Alexa to make sure she doesn't sneak out and cause trouble

Alexa-What? I don't need a babysitter

Lia-Yes you do

Alexa-Fine, it's not like you'll notice if I leave

Lia-How are you so sure?

Alexa-Because we all know you're a deep sleeper

Lia-(Gasp) I am not!

Alexa-Sure you aren't (She walks into the room in the left)

Lia-You take that back (Follows her into the same room and shuts the door)

Mandy-Guess that's their room

Isabella-Hehe

Mandy-So Is, want to share a room with me?

Isabella-Sure

Mandy-Yay, we're going to be the best roomies!

(Mandy grabs Isabella's wrist and pulls her into the middle room and shuts the door)

Cassidy-Gets that just leave you and me

Delilah-Ok, but you aren't to conjure up carnivorous plants right?

Cassidy-Come on that was one time

Delilah-One time too many

Cassidy-Let's just go unpack

Delilah-Right behind you

(They walk into the room in the right and they shut the door)

(The scene changes to pitch black room where you just see someone in a black room and deep laughter)

?-Mwahahaha, I'm finally here, and soon I will put my brilliant plan into work , these fairies won't know what hit them! Mwahahahahahaha

(A/N-Thanks so much for reading the chapter, feel free too review and I hope this one was a little longer than the last and I hope to put up another chapter soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer-I do not own Winx club in anyway!

Last time, on Winx Club 2.0 the girls almost broke into a fight during detention, but luckily Lia was able to calm them down, then they heard of an evil shape shifting wizard named Naraku that had just escaped from jail and Alexa and Mandy were up to look for him but the others said no. They also went to their first class with the new teacher all the girls were crazy about Mr. Sazu, and lastly the girls went to room arrangement where they found out they got the room of a group known as "The Winx"

(The scene starts at what looks like a tower and inside you see a dark side and on the other you see three girls standing in front of a dark shadow)

?-Daughters, you all know our plan right?

Girls-Yes father

?-Camilla, who do need to follow?

Camilla-(She has long dark hair done up in pig tails with pink stripes, a black skirt ripped around the bottom and a black halter top with red stripes that match her knee high silk socks and black flats) Yes father, we follow the ice fairy and her friends

?-Good, and Denise what are you girls supposed to do?

Denise-(She's wearing the same clothes as Camilla except her socks and halter top have blue stripes and her hair is red done in a side ponytail) We capture her and bring her back

?-Good good, and Megan you're the one in charge of finding out everything about them

Megan-(She has the same clothes as Camilla and Denise except the stripes on her socks and halter tops are green and she has blonde hair done up in a messy bun) As you wish father

?-Oh, I'm so proud of you girls, together the three of us will finally get revenge on those ice fairies that harmed us, and don't be afraid to use you magic to catch her but remember, I need her alive

Girls-Yes father

?-Ok, now go and get her

Camilla-Let's go sisters

Denise-Bye daddy

(The three girls fly out of the dark tower)

?-Hahahahaha, after all these years I will hold the one thing to make those fairies tremble in my presence, me! The powerful Naraku! Mwahahahahaha

(The scene zooms out of the tower as thunder is crackling and then it cuts to an overview of Alfea and it pans over all the girls sleeping)

Lia-(She starts to wake up then she sits up on her bed) *YAWN*

(Stares at Alexa sleeping)

Lia-And I'm the deep sleeper

(She gets and goes over to Alexa's bed and gets close to her ear)

Lia-WAKE UP!

Alexa-Ah! (She falls off her bed)

Lia-Hahaha

Alexa-What was that for?

Lia-Time to get up

Alexa-Augh, Lia its 9 a.m. on a Saturday, I like to sleep in on the weekends

Lia-I know, but it was funny to scare the snot out of you

Isabella-(Comes in) Hello girls

Lia-Morning Is

Alexa-Why do you two insist on waking up so early?

Isabella-Cause then you get the most out of the day, so why were you guys screaming?

Alexa-Because "someone" thought it'd be hilarious to wake me up by yelling in my ear

Lia-Hehe

Mandy-At least you didn't get pushed off your bed

Isabella-Guilty

Mandy-Not funny

Lia-Well, we're up now so how about some breakfast?

Alexa-Oh I'll cook

Mandy-I'll help

(Alexa and Mandy run out the room)

Lia-Should we trust them with our food

Isabella-They wouldn't do anything to it would they?

Lia-I'm sorry, have you "met" Alexa?

Isabella-Not as long as you have

Lia-You know what I mean

Isabella-True

Lia-Come on let's go get the others up, we have party to prepare for

Isabella-Oh right, the mingling of the three schools

Lia-You're not looking forward to it are you?

Isabella-Not exactly

Lia-Come on, what's the worst that could happen?

Isabella-I don't know, I'm just not the party girl type

Lia-Me neither, but it's always nice to meet new people

Isabella-Do I have to wear heels?

Lia-Not if you don't want to, in fact you just gave me an idea

Isabella-What is it?

Lia-Let's gather the others and then I'll tell you guys

Isabella-Ok

(Lia runs into Delilah's and Cassidy's room)

Lia-Wakey wakey!

Cassidy-Oh no

Lia-Come on, we have a party to get ready for

Delilah-It's nine in the morning

Lia-The earlier the better

Cassidy-Ugh..fine

(They both get out of their beds)

Isabella-Ok, let's go in the kitchen and make sure Alexa and Mandy haven't burnt it down

(They all go into the kitchen and the see the whole kitchen, Alexa, and Mandy covered in pancake mix)

Isabella-Whoa

Lia-What happened in here?

Mandy-Uh…just making breakfast hehe

Alexa-But I guess putting a pound of pop rocks into the mix wasn't such a good idea

Cassidy-Gee you think?

Delilah-How do you guys expect to clean this mess?

Alexa-Nothing a little water can't fix

Lia-Alexa don't, we haven't learned how to fully control our powers

Alexa-Oh come one it's water, you'll be fine now watch and learn

(Alexa takes a deep breath and then begins to make some hand gestures and the she shoots her hands forward and a huge jet of water starts to shoot throughout the whole kitchen getting everything and the girls soaked)

Girls-Ah!

Alexa-Oh no

Delilah-Great job Alexa

Alexa-I was just trying

Lia-I told you, you weren't ready

Alexa-Well excuse me for living

Lia-Ok well, now our room is soaked

Mandy-Oh come on guys, its like Alexa said, it's only water

Alexa-Thanks Mandy

Mandy-No problem

(P/A comes on)

Ms. F-Good morning students, remember today's mingling party is at 6 p.m. don't be late

(P/A turns off)

Cassidy-Well looks like we got some work to do before the party

Lia-That's right

(A montage begins and it shows the girls speed cleaning everything up while showing the time advancing and then the clock hits 3 p.m. and it shows the girls plopping down on the couch)

Alexa-Phew! That took forever

Mandy-At least we have enough time to get ready

Cassidy-Except we also don't have dresses

Delilah-Or shoes

Mandy-(Sarcasm)Hey that's the spirit

Lia-Don't worry guys, I have an idea for our dresses, give me an hour while you guys do your hair and I'll have dresses for us

Mandy-Sounds good, come on ladies, I'll make your hair and makeup look amazing

(Alexa and Isabella looks at each other with worried looks)

Alexa-Dresses?

Isabella-Makeup?

Mandy-Oh grow up you two come on (She grabs their wrists and pulls the into her room) You too Cassidy and Delilah

Alexa-I hate my life

(They all go in the room except for Lia)

Lia-All right time to go to work

(Another montage starts and it shows Lia sewing fabrics together and looking at design books and it switches over and over with shots of Mandy doing the other girls hair and makeup, then the camera cuts to the three shady looking girls from the beginning sneaking around Alfea)

Megan-Augh, where are these girls?

Denise-Dear father failed to tell us what they looked like

Camilla-Well we know we're looking for five girls and the ice/water fairy

Denise-Camilla, this girl isn't the only ice/water fairy here you know

Camilla-I know sis, but we know she and her friends make a group of six, so if we find six inseparable girls we'll look for the one with ice/water fairy

Denise-(Sarcastic) Wow…I wish I would've thought of that

Megan-I know right?

Ms.F-(P/A) Remember students, students today is the mingling party for the three schools

Camilla-A party?

Megan-That'll be the perfect place to find them!

Denise-Yes, it's perfect we can try to catch them hehehe

Camilla-All right sisters, looks like we've got a party to get ready for

Megan-Father will be so proud!

Denise-Let's get out of here

(They all fly away and the scene changes to the girls room)

Isabella-Ok Lia, we're ready

Lia-Great just in time come here

(The camera shows all the girls Alexa has her straight hair but still wearing her beanie, Isabella has her hair in curls and side bangs, Mandy has her hair wavy with a black headband, Delilah has her hair down with her curls, and Cassidy has her hair straight and so does Lia and they're all wearing very nice makeup)

Lia-Uh…Alexa?

Alexa-Yes?

Lia-Why are you wearing your beanie?

Alexa-You know I never take off my beanie

Mandy-Well tonight you do, it's a party (She grabs the beanie and immediately Alexa grabs her wrist and starts squeezing it) Ow!

Alexa-(She has a mad look on her face) Don't' touch the hat

Mandy-Ok, well I'd like to keep my hand ow!

Alexa-Fine... (Lets go of her wrist)

Lia-Alexa come on, just for tonight?

Alexa-Augh fine (She takes off the hat but before her bags cover her forehead you see a scar running for the top of her forehead to the top of her eyebrow)

Cassidy-Whoa what's with that scar?

Alexa-It's nothing

Delilah-It's got to be something, how'd you get it

Alexa-It's not important, just leave it alone, so Lia where are those dresses?

Lia-Yeah…here they are (She runs into her room and comes back out carrying six dresses and hands each girl a dress) I made them with all your favorite colors, now go change

Isabella-Fine

(They all go into their rooms and change and the come back out wearing them)

Isabella-This is so cool] (She is wearing a beige dress that starts with what looks like a tank top then runs down to the skirt which covers down to her knees and it looks like a tutu)

Lia-Yup, and you can wear it with your black converse since you hate heels

Isabella-Thanks

Mandy-Well mine is gorgeous

(Mandy is wearing a strapless sparkly dark purple gown going all the way down to her ankles and black wedges)

Delilah-Thanks so much Lia

(She's wearing a white dress down to her thighs with a black bow wrapped around her waist and white high heel sandals)

Cassidy-You put a lot of work into them huh Lia?

(Cassidy is seen wearing a long green gown, but only one arm has a strap covering her shoulder but the whole top hem is shaped like leaves and green flats)

Alexa-I haven't wore a dress in forever

(Alexa has on a dress with the top half being black and the skirt down to her knees a light blue, and she has on blue ankle boots)

Lia-Thanks for the nice feedback ladies, now…what do you think of my dress?

(Lia twirls as you see her red strapless dress which the skirt is layered with ruffles and red high heels)

Alexa-Very cute

Mandy-Amazing

Cassidy-Totally gorgeous

Isabella-Agreed

Delilah-Very nice

Lia-Well…ok ladies, time to go get our party on!

(The girls walk out of the room)

(A/N-I am so sorry it took so long to get this out guys! I was very busy and when I tried to put it up it wouldn't let me but finally here is chapter three of my winx story please make sure to Read and Review)


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Winx Club 2.0, our girls woke up and after a breakfast messmade by Alexa and Mandy, the girls got readyfor the party for the three schools, and we also me the three daughters of the evil wizard Naraku. Megan, Camilla, and Denise who we know were told by their fatherto capture an ice/water fairy and we left off with the girls heading off to the party

(The camera shows an overview of Alfea and then it shows the girls walking through the halls)

Mandy- Our first party, how exciting

Lia- But why would they have something like thid on the second day of school?

Alexa- Who cares? AS long as we get to have fun I'm all for it

Isabella- Well this a school, some work is to be expected

Alexa- Yeah I got it mom

Isabella- Oh haha, very funny

Alexa- That's why I'm laughing

Delilah- Come in, cut her some slack Alexa

Alexa- Whatever

Cassidy- I hope we get to dance with some cute boys

Lia- First we have our punishment to think of remember?

Mandy- You're like a constant downer aren't you?

(They keep walking until they turn a corner and they run into Mr. Sazu)

Mr. Sazu- Oh hello girls

Cassidy- Hi

Mr. Sazu- Are you all headed to the party?

Lia- That's right

Mr. Sazu- Well you all look amazing

(He then gives a look at Alexa)

Mr. Sazu- And Alexa, I hope you're not carrying any weapons or are planning to flood the gym

Alexa- What?!

Mr. Sazu- Whoa! Don't get all worked up it's just a warning

(Lia noticed Alexa making a fist in her shaking hand and she could see the anger in her eyes so she grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside)

Lia- Well we best get going, we'll see you at the dance Mr. Sazu

Mr. Sazu- Very well then, I will see you all later

(The girls walk away and Mr. Sazu leaves)

Alexa- Grr

Isabella- Are you ok?

Alexa- No! I hate that guy, he just sees me as a deliquent that's dying to cause trouble

Mandy- Well... You have been known to get into trouble

Alexa- Yeah but not here

Delilah- Well at least you know your conscience is clear because you haven't done nothing wrong

Alexa- You know what? No...if he wants to see a delinquent, I'll show him a delinquent

Lia- Please don't

Alexa- Why?

Lia- Because then you're just doing what he expects you to do

Alexa-...Fine, but if he says something like that again then we're going to have a Mr. Sazu ice sculpture

Mandy- Hello! We have a party to get to

Delilah- Yeah come on

(The walk around another corner and the scene changes to the dark tower from last time and the three witches Megan, Camilla, and Denise fly in)

Camilla- Father!

Megan- Daddy!

Naraku- Yes girls?

Denise- We need your help

Naraku- You haven't caught her yet?

Camilla- No, you failed to tell us what she looks like

Naraku- Augh... must I do everything around here? The fairy you're looking for use ice and water spells, she hangs out with 5 of her friends, and-

Megan- Yeah we meant more like what she likes to wear dad

Naraku- Oh, all right, she always wears a black beanie, and she has scar on her forehead

Camilla- Great, well there's a party tonight for the schools, so now she shouldn't be too hard to locate

Naraku- I hope not, now go do your job!

Girls- Yes father

(They fly out of the tower)

Denise- (As they're flying) Don't you think we should've asked for her name?

Camilla- No need, what he tould us is sufficient

Megan- Now all we have to do is capture her

(They fly off screen and the scene switches to the girls at the party)

Alexa- This is so cool

Isabella- I know

Mandy- Ok, who wants to go dance?

Cassidy- I do

Delilah- Me too

Mandy- You three?

Isabella- Ummm, fine I'll give it a shot

Alexa- No thanks

Lia- Maybe later

Mandy- Suit yourselfs, come on girls

(The four girls leave and Alexa and Lia are seen sitting)

Alexa- I'm going to go walk around

Lia- Alexa?

Alexa- What?

Lia- You're not going to do anything bad are you?

Alexa- Only if I feel like it

Lia- Alexa!

Alexa- I'm kidding, I'm going to be out here just walking around

Lia- Ok I'll see you later

Alexa- You got it

(Alexa walks off and Lia is seen sitting alone)

Lia- (Sighs)

?- Bad day?

Lia- Huh?

(She looks up and sees Robin from the last morning standing in front of her, he's wearing a nice black tuxedo with a red tie and he has spiky browm hair and dark brown eyes)

Lia- Oh hey

Robin- You look very nice

Lia- Thanks

Robin- So where are your friends?

Lia- They're off dancing

Robin- How come you're not dancing?

Lia- It's not really my thing

Robin- Dancing is fun and easy though

Lia- Not really

(Right there the song ends and a slow song starts playing)

Robin- Come on I'll show you, wanna dance together?

Lia- Not really

Robin- You know your notebook hit me really hard yesterday, you kind of owe me

Lia- That's not fair, i didn't do it on purpose

Robin- Purpose or not you still owe me, now get up and dance with me

Lia-...All right fine

(Robin takes her by the hand and the walk to the dance floor and the start dancing together)

(Alexa)

(She is walking around outside until she sees the senior fairies she pranked walking her way)

Alexa- Oh crap... uh uh

(She looks around until she sees some bushes and she dives for them)

Alexa- Phew

(She looks through the bushes and sees the senior fairies walk past her)

Alexa-Ok, now to get to where Lia is

(She starts crawling by the bushes until she bumps into some one)

Alexa- Ow

(She looks at who she hit and she see a boy looking through the bushes)

Alexa- Oh I'm so sorry

?- Don't worry about it

Alexa- What are you doing?

?- I'm trying to find a prank victim

Alexa- A prank victim?

?-Yeah (He shows her a water ballon) To throw this water ballon at them

Alexa- I'd hardly call that a prank

?- Oh really? Then what would you call a prank?

Alexa- Try freezing someones floor solid

?- Ok, that's like alsmost the exact same thing as my prank

Alexa- Is not

?- Is too, all you did was freeze the floor and watch them fall, I'm going to get someone soaked and watch them freak out

Alexa- Ok you got a point

?- Who are you anyway?

Alexa- I'm Alexa and you?

?- I"m Michael nice to meet you

Alexa- Like wise

(Michael was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie and he had his black hair spiked up, and he had blue eyes)

Michael- I like your dress

Alexa- Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself

Michael- Thanks

Alexa- Ok, so who are you hitting?

Michael- Hmmm...her

(Alexa saw where he was pointing and saw he was pointing at Isabella)

Alexa- No way, she's one of my best friends

Michael- Oh... sorry

Alexa- Are you?

Michael- Yes I am, look I'll just hit him

(He points to a random boy)

Alexa- Ok then do it

Michael- Fine

(Michael throws the water ballon which left the poor boy soaked)

Random Boy- Hey! Who threw that?

(Michael and Alexa crawl away and then stop to laugh)

Michael- Did you see his face?

Alexa- Totally, it was priceless

MIchael- Come on let's go join the party

Alexa- SOunds good to me

(THe walk out of the bushes and get on the dance floor where Mandy, Isabella, Cassidy, and Delilah grab her and pull her aside)

Mandy- Where have you been?

Alexa- Walking around?

Mandy- Well you have to see this

Alexa- See what?

(Mandy points to Lia and Robin slow dancing)

Alexa- Oh snap

Mandy- I know! How did she get a boy before me?

Isabella- Is that seriously your first reaction?

Mandy- Umm yeah

Alexa- Well let's her be

Delilah- Yup, lets go get some punch

Cassidy- Yeah I'm thirsty

(They're all about to walk away when Michael grabbed Alexa's arm)

Michael- Where are you going?

Alexa- Oh just with my friends

Michael- Well can I at least have your number?

Alexa-...Ok, it's 547-7966

Michael- Thanks, I'll text you

Alexa- Ok (SHe walks away)

(Lia and Robin)

(The slow song ends and the pull apart)

Robin- You said you didn't know how to dance

Lia- No, i said it wasn't my thing

Robin- Well either way, thanks for the dance

Lia- Back at you, it was very nice

Robin- So are you studying at Alfea or Cloud Tower?

Lia- At Alfea

Robin- Oh so you're a fairy

Lia- Yup

Robin- Cool

Lia- Yeah... but I really should get back to my friends

Robin- Oh sure... my friends are probably waiting for me too

Lia- Yeah

Robin- But...

Lia- Yes?

Robin- Maybe I could get your number? Just in case I want to talk to you again?

Lia-Oh...uh

Robin- You don't have to if you don't want to

Lia- Oh no it's fine, my number is 254-6399

Robin-(Saves the number on his phone) Thanks

Lia- No problem

Robin-All right, talk to you later?

Lia-Sure thing

(The scene cuts away to show Camilla, Denise, and Megan arriving at the party)

Camilla- Augh, this place is packed

Denise- Focus on what we came here for

Megan- Wait, all the girls are dressed formally, she won't be wearing her beanie right now

Denise- No, but she has a scar on her forehead, so if we someone with that scar and black hair, then we'll find who we're looking for

Camilla- This party is lame

Denise-Want to stop the fun with a little chaos?

Megan- Sounds like a plan

(They all laugh as they start flying)

(They're floating in the sky)

Camilla- All right Denise, time to "rain" on their parade

Denise- You got it

(Denise does some hand gestures then she points her hands upwards)

Denise- Thunderous Rain!

(Immediately a huge thunderstorm began and it started to pour)

Everyone- Ah!

Ms. Feragonda- Students, please do not panic, it's just a thunderstorm, please head inside with in an organized manner

Mandy- What do you think happened?

Lia- I don't know but let's do what Ms. Feragonda said

Cassidy-Wait! Look up there

(Cassidy points to the three witches floating and laughing as the thunder strikes down at the party)

Alexa-Who are they?

Delilah- I don't know but they ruined a great party

Alexa- Well they're not gonna get away with it

Isabella- What do you mean?

Alexa- I mean we take them down

Lia- No, you don't know who you're dealing with at all

Alexa- Yeah...but neither do they, TRANSFORM!

(She transforms)

Alexa- Anyone want to join me?

Mandy- I'm in

Cassidy- Me too

Delilah- Let's do it

Mandy/Cassidy/Delilah- TRANSFORM!

(They transform)

Mandy- You two aren't gonna help?

Isabella- It's just rain

Denise- Sure it is, hi-ya!

(Denise shoots down a lightning that struck down right between Lia and Isabella)

Lia- Ok, that was on purpose

Denise- You think?

Lia/Isabella- TRANSFORM!

(They transform)

Lia- Let's take them down

Alexa- All right!

(The fly towards the witches)

Mandy- Who do you three think you are ruining our party?

Camilla- Out of the way, ahh-ya!

(Camilla shoots a flame that just barely missed Cassidy)

Cassidy-Whoa!

Alexa- Hey knock it off!

Megan- Who's gonna stop us you?

Camilla- Yeah don't make me lau-

(Camilla looks at Alexa and sees the wind blow her bangs of her face and sees her scar)

Camilla- (Whispers) It's her

Megan- What?

Camilla- I said get them!

Megan- Right, Devils' Weed!

(Dark purple plants start to grow form the ground and they grab on to Alexa)

Alexa- Hey! Knock it off, grrr- Arctic Wind!

(A cold wind blows through the the plants freezing them and allowing Alexa to break free)

Cassidy- Spring Burst!

(A bunch of sharp flower petal fly towards the witches hitting them)

Denise- Ow! Pesky fairies, Dark Wave!

(Round neon purple circles emit from her hands and they push the fairies with great force making the smash against the wall of the school)

Mandy- Ow

Cassidy- Oof

Alexa- Ow!

(They all fall to the ground and the witches land in front of them)

Camilla- We'll leave you all like this for now since we feel sorry for you, but we will return

Denise- Until then, count your blessings

Megan- And you might want to learn better attacks cause you all suck

Witches- Ahahaha

(Megan, Denise, and Camilla fly away)

Isabella- (Sarcastically) Well that went well

Lia- Hey, we did all we could

Ms. Feragonda- And for that I thank you girls

Mandy- Really?

Ms. Feragonda- Yes, you all stood up to defend not only yourselves but the other students

Alexa- It was nothing

Ms. Feragonda- But I would like you girls to come train with me in the virtual room, it will help you learn how to control your powers more efficiently and make you all stronger

Mr. Sazu- (Walks up to them) And I'll be helping out too

Alexa- (Gasp)

Ms. Feragonda- Yes, Mr. Sazu is the most experienced teacher here to teach you about your powers and how to use them

Delilah- Thank you Ms. Feragonda

Isabella- Yeah we really appreciate it

Griselda- But, seeign as though the party is over, you girls have a punishment to get to

Girls- Aw

Ms. Feragonda- Sorry girls, but we had an agreement

Girls- Yes Ms. Feragonda

Ms. Feragonda- Great, then we will let you girls get to it

(Ms. F, Griselda, and Mr. Sazu leave)

(It shows small clips of the girls getting cleaning supplies and starting to clean)

Mandy- (Sweeping) Great, so we get our butts kicked and we still have to clean this mess

Cassidy- Great idea Alexa

Alexa- Hey, you guys didn't have to join me

Lia- And either way, fighting won't solve anything, let's just all finish up so we can head to bed

Isabella- Lia's right

Cassidy- Speaking of Lia, who was that boy you were dancing with huh?

Lia- ( She blushes) Oh... he's just some boy that asked me to dance nothing else

Mandy- It sure didn't look like nothing else

Lia- Well that's what it was, just a dance and that's it

Mandy- All right fine

(There's a moment of silence before Alexa speaks up)

Alexa- So what's his name?

Lia- It was... Robin

Alexa- Robin huh?

Lia- Yeah

Alexa- My best friend has a boyfriend!

Lia- He's not my boyfiriend!

Delilah- Sure he's not

Lia- He's not

Cassidy- Sure he isn't

Isabella- Ok enough, can we get back to cleaning?

Delilah- Sure

(The camera zooms out as the girls are cleaning and then it cuts to Camilla , Megan, and Denise flyinf into their tower)

Megan- Father we're back

Naraku- Welcome back girls

Denise- We found the fairy

Naraku- Great, where is she?

Camilla- We couldn't grab her cause her friends were helping her out

Megan- Yeah, so we just kicked their butts and left her there

Naraku- You idiots! If you defeated them then why not just grab her?!

Camilla- Because we want to get her when she's alone so her friends won't come looking and ruin your plans father

Naraku- Hmmm, I guess that was a pretty smart move, good job girls, but next time I sent you to get her, you had better not fail me

Girls- We wont' father

(It cuts back to Alfea where the girls are entering their room looking exhausted)

Mandy- Oh...ok, let's promise never to be late for class again

Girls- Agreed

Mandy- Well I'm heading to bed, and Is?

Isabella- Yes?

Mandy- If you wake me up tomorrow, you will get zapped while you're showering got it?

Isabella- Oh yeah, definitely

Mandy- Great, goodnight (She enters her room)

Isabella- I wonder is she knows that since I'm a desert fairy electricity has no effect on me hahah

Alexa- Well that'll be a disappointment for her, but Lia, I'm water you're fire, wake me up tomorrow and I will put you out got it?

Lia- Got it

(BEEP BEEP)

Lia- Oh i got a text

(She reads the text: Hey you up? -Robin)

Alexa- Who's it from?

Lia- No one

Alexa- Ok? Well good night

Delilah- Good night

Isabella- Good night

Cassidy- Good night

(They all go to their respective rooms except for Lia who stays in the living to text Robin back: Yes, why?)

(BEEP BEEP: Just wondering, I saw you fighting those witches who ruined the party, you ok? -Robin)

(Yes I'm fine, even though we lost -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: Losing isn't so bad, it helps you learn from your mistakes -Robin)

(Thanks -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: Hey I was wondering -Robin)

(Yes? -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: How would you like to go on a picnic with me? -Robin)

(...I barely know you -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: It's just friends hanging out -Robin)

(I don't know -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: Please? :( -Robin)

( Hehe, fine sounds like fun -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: Thanks :D -Robin)

(Welcome -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: I'll see you tomorrow then? -Robin)

(Sounds like a plan -Lia)

(BEEP BEEP: Ok, see you tomorrow, and good night -Robin)

(Good night -Lia)

(Lia walks into her room and goes to sleep on her bed)

(The camera then zooms out and fades to black)


End file.
